


Thomas imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Thomas imagines.





	1. Chapter 1

“So, if you had to choose who’d it be?” Minho asked Newt who shrugged. Both boys turned to Thomas who pouted as he thought about it.  
“Dunno, (Y/N)’s cute and fun to hang round with but Theresa’s pretty feisty.” Thomas mumbled. The boys sat either side of him chuckling until they realised that you’d heard their conversation.  
“Oh… we’re gonna leave.” Newt muttered as he stood and tugged Minho to his feet. You walked past Thomas, completely ignoring him, it wasn’t like you had a reason to be mad the two of you weren’t exactly together.

You were close, close enough for the other Gladers to avoid flirting with you, Thomas seemed blind to the feelings you were slowly developing. He watched you vanish into the Homestead and frowned, you normal snuggled into his side with his arm slung around your shoulders as you picked at your food.  
He jogged into the homestead and ducked into the room you shared with Theresa, swinging your hammock lightly when you continued to ignore him, eventually you looked at him and he held up the bowl he’d collected for you.  
“So what’s got you so grumpy?” Thomas asked as he climbed into the opposite end of the hammock. “Was it Alby’s awful dancing?” He grinned hopefully but you only gave him a half smile.0

You finished your food and handed him the empty bowl, laying back down, letting Thomas move your feet either side of his hips so you could lay down properly.  
When you woke up Thomas had gone but the breakfast he normally left you was carefully set by your things, when you were dressed you wondered over the gardens, munching on the last of the food as you walked.  
“Afternoon (Y/N).” Newt muttered, you rolled your eyes knowing it was nowhere near noon, Newt was simply commenting on your late lie in.  
“How come you didn’t get me up?” You asked quietly. Newt froze, his face blank as he tried to think of an excuse. “What are you not telling me Newt?” You asked.

“What nothing, I just figured it’d be nice if I let you lie in.” Newt muttered quickly.  
“Hey did Minho and Thomas bring Theresa back yet, Alby wants to know if she’s choosing to be a runner or a Medjack?” Chuck asked as he jogged up to Newt who was looking at you awkwardly.

************************************************************************************

You watched as Newt jogged over to the trio that had emerged from the maze, a quick glance in your direction was all it took for Thomas to jog up the look out where you were sat, and climbed up to you.  
“Hey you feel better?” Thomas asked awkwardly.  
“How come you took her into the maze but you wouldn’t let me go in?” You asked huffily. He sighed and looked over you carefully before answering.  
“You don’t know what’s out there and its very dangerous and I wouldn’t want you to get hurt.” Thomas muttered quickly as he lent on the raised side, looking out over the glade as you stood up and stood next to him.

“So you didn’t take me in the maze because you didn’t want me to get hurt?” You asked quickly, trying to keep the hopeful blush from your cheeks.  
He smiled and linked his fingers with yours, smiling to himself when you lent on his shoulder despite a muttered complaint at how sweaty he was. He chuckled and lent his head on yours, muttering things about the Gladers that were hurrying around beneath you making you both laugh.  
“So… Newt thinks that you were… are jealous of me and Theresa and that I made you mad when I said I’d think about picking her.” Thomas pressed.  
“I was not jealous.” You gasped, hiding your blushing face in his shoulder.

“Well that’s too bad because if you were I was going to make it up to you but seeing as you’re not I’ll leave you to it.” He winked at you and slowly cross the wooden platform and wasn’t surprised when he’d gotten half way down the ladder only for your face to appear above him.  
“What’d you do to make it up to me?” You asked with a sweet tone making him tense his jaw and swallow loudly.  
“Well first off I’d do this…” He trailed off as he pushed himself up high enough to crush his lips to yours in a heated kiss. “Then I’d… walk you through the deadwoods to this spot Minho found near the runner’s hut, there is this huge tree that fireflies come out of if you shake it a bit.” He smiled at you as you stared at him while he spoke.

“Well I still wasn’t jealous.” You muttered with a hint of uncertainty in your voice.  
“Well I can still make you feel less grumpy.” He muttered with a wiggle of his eyebrows, you punch his shoulder and he laughed as you followed him down.  
He threw you over his shoulder and carried you to the Homestead despite your giggles of protest. When he got inside he set you on the floor and stopped next to Chuck who was swinging in his hammock, staring out at the sky.  
“Give you my desert if you let me and (Y/N) have the homestead for a bit.” Thomas chuckled when Chuck jumped up and jogged outside.

“Thomas what’re you doing?” You asked nervously. He slid his hands onto your waist and slowly walked you backwards until you hit the wooden wall that separated your room from the boys  
“Making it up to you.” His mouth found yours as he gripped your thighs and pulled you up into his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas spent most of the day listening to how much you helped everyone, how much the glad wouldn’t be able to get on without you. Which was why he was surprised to see you sitting alone looking bitter. “You know a lot of people care about you.”

“Hmm.” You answered in a gtunt. He sighed and leant forwards a little.

 **“I don’t think you realize how important you are to a lot of people around here.”**  He said before leaving you to your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

“All I’m saying is you don’t have to smile back at Gally.” Thomas snapped.  
“You are being ridiculous Thomas and I’m not going to talk to you until you’re less… grumpy.” You turned on your heels and stormed away.   
Thomas sighed and ran a hand across the back of his neck and watched you ask Newt if he needed help, a glance across the glade told Newt that you simply needed some time away from everyone else, so he nodded happily.

Minho jogged up to Thomas and led him towards the maze, despite the argument Thomas still glanced over at you and wink, making you smile through your irritation.   
Your finale view of Thomas was him running backwards so he could watch you carefully, you’d asked him about it before, he told you that if he didn’t make it back from the maze you were the last thing he wanted to remember.  
“You know you’re just going to forgive him when he gets back.” Newt commented from your side.  
“Slim it slinthead.” You mumbled. He laughed and shook his head as you both went back to work.

******************************************************************************************************

“Hey Chuck… You seen (Y/N)?” Thomas asked as he jogged back into the Glade. Chuck looked at his feet for a moment and it wasn’t until Newt called Minho over that he realized you were in the homestead screaming at someone, who turned out to be Gally.  
“Shuck this (Y/N) you’re being ridiculous.” He huffed. You both saw Thomas and stopped arguing, Gally stormed off, while you chose to hide away and go to sleep early.  
“They’ve been yelling at each other all afternoon… you want me to go get her?” Chuck asked quickly.

“No Chuck, thanks it’s fine… go rest up or something.” Thomas patted Chucks arm and jogged over to the homestead and found you snuggled into his hammock. “You ok babe?” You refused to answer so he gripped the side of the low-slung hammock and tipped you out into his arms.  
“I hate Gally.” You said with a pout. He chuckled and put you back in the hammock, opting to join you, and wrapped you up in his arms.  
“Will it make you feel better if I say sorry for getting jealous this morning?” Thomas asked as he kissed the top of your head.  
“Yes… can I push him in the maze?” your voice was muffled due to your face being buried in his chest but he still heard you and burst into laughter. 

“No you’d get in trouble but… he likes you a lot so we could make up and that’d annoy him.” Thomas offered with a cheeky grin.  
“You know I love you Thomas.” You pushed yourself up to look at him as you spoke. He nodded and brushed the hair out of your face as he looked up at you with a loving fascination.  
“I love you to, lots.” He added which made you smile. He kissed you softly as you settled back down against his chest and sighed contentedly. “We’re gonna have to find Chuck soon, he thinks you’re still mad at me.” Thomas muttered.  
“Everyone knows I never stay mad at you Thomas.” You giggled. He grinned back and lent his head on yours, slowly dozing off with you in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey… you!” Thomas yelled as he jogged up to you.  
He jumped a little when you turned around and glowered at him. You’d spent the morning with Gally and weren’t in the mood to do anything more than potter around the gardens and see if anything needed fixing.

“What do you want Greenie?” You snapped and he frowned.  
“No need to be so rude I was just going to ask where Newt is.” He said quickly.  
“Excuse me?” You huffed and raised an eyebrow.  
“I was just… I mean… Alby said if I needed any…” he stuttered and you walked away from him. “Wait!”

He grabbed your arm and you span around, swinging your legs against his, leaving him slumped on the ground staring after you. Newt and Alby laughed as they watched the exchange, all the Gladers knew not to mess with you when you were in a mood.  
“I guess we forgot to tell you.” Newt muttered as he helped Thomas up.  
“(Y/N)’s the entire morning dealing with Gally, real nice girl until she’s in a mood.” Alby assured Thomas who nodded sheepishly.


	5. Chapter 5

The rattling whirring sound surrounded you as you hid your face in your knees. The boy next to you was just coming to and began flailing around, panicking like you when he realized there was no way out.

 

 

“What’s going on?” He asked as you peaked out at him.

 

“I don’t know.” You whispered, barely audible over the noise.

 

 

“Well I’m sure we’ll find a way out.” He said quickly.

 

 

You watched him scramble around and check everything exactly like you had a few minutes before, both of you flinching when it suddenly stopped and the box lit up with a red light.

 

 

“You’ve gotten us killed!” You yelped dramatically and he glanced over at you as he dropped back onto his hands.

 

 

“No it’s fine, we’re ok.” He gasped.

 

 

You both jumped when the box tuned green and was flooded with a bright light from above you. Despite being a complete stranger you shuffled closer to the boy when people loomed over the two of you and looked down at you.

 

 

You whimpered and curled back up, shuffling behind him as best you could in the cramped space, his hand flew out and rests on your ankle. You weren’t sure If the contact was to comfort you or him but seeing as the top of the box was being pulled open you were just glad that you weren’t completely alone.


	6. Chapter 6

“Get off!” You shrieked as you were lifted out of the box.

 

 

“Hey, put her down.” The boy called and you wriggled free, running as fast as you could until you were stopped.

 

 

The boy could hear you panicking but there was a crowd around you trying to stop your running out of the huge doors, hearing you into the middle of the huge field. At one point, he pushed through but was tripped but he tried to get to you again.

 

 

“Hey just calm down ok?” He asked quietly and took your hand and you seemed to calm down enough for him to shoot the other boys a nasty enough look for them to back off a bit.

 

 

“Two at once.” You heard someone say but you’d hidden your face in the boy’s shoulder.

 

 

“Ones a girl… do we tell Alby?”

 

 

“Alby’s on his way with Minho.”

 

 

“She looks scared.”

 

“You were scared to shank.”

 

 

“Look I don’t know what’s going on but I won’t leave you alone ok?” The boy whispered and you nodded, fingers tangled into the back of his shirt as he tucked you under his chin and took a protective stance with his arms wrapped around you.

************************************************************************************************************

“Hi I’m Chuck.” A friendly looking boy declared as he bobbed up to the two of you.

 

 

No one had seen you since the bonfire, you’d freaked out again and hidden, Thomas had found you but after you gave an angry boy Gally a nasty bump on the head with a branch they’d left him to slowly coax you out of hiding.

 

 

“Hey Chuck.” Thomas muttered when you refused to say anything.

 

 

“I know it’s really scary coming up in the box, I was on my own.” Chuck babbled and you frowned.

 

“On your own… but you’re so little.” You mumbled and Chuck grinned at having gotten you to talk.

 

 

“Oh I know but I’m pretty brave.” He said smugly and you giggled.

 

 

After a while of chatting someone called out that dinner was ready so Chuck pottered off and left the two of you alone. Thomas glanced across at where the food was being served then at you.

 

 

“You hungry… want to come with me?” Thomas asked and you looked like you might agree until someone started shouting and Gally started fighting with one of the other boys which was quickly stopped by Alby.

***************************************************************************************************************************

“Hey Thomas how’s um… (Y/N)?” Alby asked and Thomas nodded.

 

 

“Heard she had a chat with Chuck, big improvement from hitting us.” Newt chuckled when he joined the two boys.

 

 

“Yeah, I think if Gally hadn’t started then she’d have come and got dinner.” Thomas admitted and Ably glanced over to where you were watching the curiously from the tree line.

 

 

“Tell you what Newt, go back with Thomas and try to get her to talk to you, see if we can’t get her comfortable enough to come out to start with and I’ll make sure Gally’s off her case until she’s alright with being around the rest of the Gladers.” Alby slapped Newt’s shoulder and sent the boys to retrieve the food.

 

 

When Thomas and Newt came to join, you they found Chuck had already settled himself into your make shift den. He was telling you about the beds in the homestead and you glanced at the building and nodded.

 

 

“Are you sure it’s safe?” You asked the boy and Newt cleared his throat as Thomas set a bowl of food in front of you.

 

 

“Oh very much so, we have rules, we don’t hurt other Gladers.” Newt paused with his spoon halfway to his mouth. “Gladers are what we call ourselves.”

 

 

“Will I have to sleep near him?” you asked and everyone followed your gaze to a rather grumpy Gally.

 

 

“No… I’m sure Minho wouldn’t mind swapping hammocks so you could sleep next to Thomas.” Newt suggested and you nodded.

**********************************************************************************************************

“You know you’re lucky, Minho really likes his new hammock.” Chuck muttered as he tied the new bed and refused your help.

 

“Which one is Minho?” You asked and Thomas pointed him out, waving when the boy gave a short wave at the three of you.

 

 

Eventually everyone headed to bed, you even thanked Minho for letting you swap beds, he promised it was nothing while grinning happily as you nervously answered the few questions he asked about how you were enjoying the Glade.

 

 

Once everyone settled you climbed into bed and tried to sleep, several of the boys snored, not that you minded it was warmer in the homestead than in your hiding place and much more comfortable but you couldn’t sleep.

 

 

“We’re ok.” Thomas whispered as his hand reached out for yours and he smiled at you from his hammock. You fell asleep with his hand clutched in your and the soft snores of the Gladers comforting you to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Since waking up in the Med-jacks hut, you’d adjusted pretty well to the glade, you still had to be assigned an actual job so you mostly followed Teresa around and followed the order that Gally barked at you.

 

 

“So has anyone other than Teresa actually talked with her?” Thomas asked as he joined Newt in the que for dinner.

 

 

“I don’t think so, she’s pretty quiet… although I heard she gave Gally a mouthful yesterday.” Newt replied.

 

“Minho wants to test how fast she can run.” Chuck muttered, making Thomas jump slightly when the boy appeared at his elbow.

 

 

“Does she even want to be a runner?” Thomas asked only for Newt to shrug.

 

 

“I dunno, I’ve never spoken to her but I don’t get the impression she’d like the maze.” Newt glanced at Thomas when he scoffed. “Not that any of us like the maze.”

 

 

You joined the end of the cue only for Thomas and Newt to mutter something to each other and beckon you over to them.

 

 

“Hi.” You mumble while you look at your feet.

 

 

“Hey, Teresa’s still busy but you can cut with us… the last of the foods never good.” Newt offered.

 

 

“So (Y/N) how’d you like the glade so far?” Thomas asked.

 

 

“It’s ok.” You mumbled blushing when you realised both boys were watching you intently, waiting for a better answer.


End file.
